1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automation system comprising a first controller and a second controller which are connected via a field bus to an output device, where the output device is especially configured to operate with a field bus, in an automation system, for example, in accordance with the Profinet-I/O Standard.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, automation systems with output devices are preferably employed in process automation to output data to actuators at distributed locations in the process to be automated, wherein this output data is provided by corresponding controllers, such as automation devices designed as a programmable logic controller.
In automation technology, actuators must be able to be controlled in specific applications by different controllers. Previously this problem has been solved by using a local controller. In this case, the different controllers communicate their output data for an actuator to the local controller. There the different output data of the different controllers is evaluated and is passed on to the actuator in accordance with a control specification.